El Demonio de mis Amores
by Sarah Hiddleston-Jeevas
Summary: La verdad, no se como rayos aquella criatura peluda y azul llego a mi casa aquella madrugada, pero con sinceridad, ya poco me importa. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida no podia ser mas extraña... Ahora, al parecer, los personajes de los comics y series llegan a mi como si existieran normalmente en mi universo... Que maravilla... Mi primer fic aqui en FF, denle una oportunidad!
1. Prologo

̶ Bah, ya es tarde, voy a dormir ̶ musité con cansancio, cerrando un pequeño libro, lo miré con detenimiento y devoción.

Después de tanta batallar ̶ entiendase como entrarme a golpes con un muchacho en la tienda de comics para obtenerlo, pues era el último ̶ había conseguido el nuevo número de Ultimate X Men, casi tengo un orgasmo cuando vi a Kurt en la portada de este. Si había un personaje de los X Men que amaba incondicionalmente era al tierno elfo peludo, y más aún en su versión Ultimate pues es un año mayor que yo, y no se ve tan raro que me esté desmayando por un mutante demonio azul de 16 años que por un mutante demonio azul de unos treinta y tantos años ̶ no es que no sepa cuántos sean, es que me pone triste decirlo... Siendo una tonta puberta de 15 ̶ . Me levanté del suelo y coloqué el comic en la mesita junto a mi cama, me coloqué una camiseta holgada color azul marino, unos cómodos shorts de algodón de color rojo con detalles negros. Je, sin darme cuenta me coloqué los colores de Nightcrawler para dormir, mi subconsciente fangirl actúa sobre mi. Claro que yo también le ayudo bastante, y mi amado peluche del demonio peludo es la clara muestra de esto. Tomé al nombrado y me enterré en las sábanas de mi cama. Estaba a pleno invierno, afuera estaba nevando, como podía apreciar desde mi ventana, me abracé al peluche y al cobertor de los Vengadores que tenía encima. Con rapidez me quedé dormida, imaginandome cual sería el próximo capítulo de Ultimate Spiderman que darían en Disney XD en la mañana.

* * *

Bamf! Crack! Plaff! Dump! Ahg! Plock! Mas o menos esos fueron los ruidos que me despertaron a la mitad de la noche. Era la única en la casa, mis padres estaban de viaje en Los Angeles y mi hermana mayor estaba de turno en el hospital , además, dudo mucho que haya sido Loki, mi gato, pues era imposible que aquella minúscula e inofensiva bola de pelos negra hiciera tanto ruido, y tenía de coartada el hecho de que estuviese dormido en mi regazo. Voltee a ver el reloj de la pared. Iron Man me indicaba que eran las 3 en punto de la madrugada. La hora del Diablo, si nos ponemos a pensar, pero soy atea, si acaso creo en los dioses nórdicos como Loki y Thor pero no les rezaba, si acaso uno que otro ritual, pero nada que me hiciera su seguidora. Me levanté cautelosamente de la cama, abrazando con fuerza el peluche como si este me diera cierto consuelo, me acerqué a la puerta y tomé el bat de baseball que mantenía cerca de esta. Tomando con mi brazo al peluche, abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, el pasillo estaba oscuro y había un olor a azufre quemado en el ambiente. No pude evitar ver la casualidad en la situación: un bamf y olor a azufre, eran las principales características de la aparición por medio de teletransportación de Kurt Wagner. De repente sonó en el pasillo lo que parecía algo grande al caer junto con un quejido, encendí la luz y casi me aplasto el pie al soltar el bat de la sorpresa. Me acerqué corriendo a la figura humanoide que yacia en el suelo y me si cuenta de que estaba inconsciente, de lo que parecía su pecho salía sangre, manchando el traje ya rojo de por sí. Me arrodillé a su lado, tomando su cabeza y colocandola con cuidado en mi regazo, delicadamente le aparté un mechón de cabello de la frente, a pesar de que tenía mucho mas cabello sobre su cara, pero apartar justo ese mechón me permitió ver su rostro con claridad. Me fijé en sus características faciales: labios delgados y entreabiertos, mostrando una blanca dentadura de colmillos un poco más grandes de lo normal, una nariz delgada y respingona, de aspecto elfico, ojos cerrados de largas y espesas pestañas, cejas negras y ligeramente gruesas, cabello negro azulado que caía en el bello rostro de ángel de aquel ser y entre estos sedosos cabellos un par de orejas puntiagudas colaborando al aspecto elfico de la criatura. Pero lo más llamativo de él era que su piel era de color azul y un suave y fino pelaje índigo le cubría. Observé el resto de su cuerpo, de curiosas cualidades. Tres finos dedos en cada mano, cuerpo delgado y atlético, de aspecto ágil y escurridizo, y en este momento, débil y vulnerable. Sus pies tenían solo dos gruesos dedos. Finalmente me di cuenta de que una delgada cola dió un suave y lento movimiento antes de caer al suelo, era azul y larga, con el final en flecha. Prácticamente, tenía al prototipo azul del Diablo en mi casa a las 3 am. Tomé al peluche que estaba a mi lado sin dejar de ver a la criatura y lo miré un instante antes de devolver la mirada al extraño ser. Eran exactamente iguales, claro, si se ignoraba el hecho de que el peluche era bastante más pequeño y era eso mismo, un peluche, por lo que no tenía huesos ni músculos ni nada de eso. A los mil demonios, por las barbas de Odín y la vista de Heimdall, maldita poptart y mil exclamaciones más no aptas para menores.

... ¡Era Nightcrawler!

* * *

Bien, eh, hola! Esta es mi primera historia aqui en fanfiction, tenia tiempo con las ganas de subir un fic y decidi estrenarme en X Men: Evolution, despues de haber redescubierto la seria despues de tantos años. Si llegaste hasta aqui, te lo agradezco enormemente, dejame un review en el tierno botoncito de abajo ↓ y dime que opinas, si quieres seguir leyendo, que lo deje como esta o que lo borre y me desaparezca de esta web. Tomatazos y demas se reciben por via review o MP.

Att: Sarah Hiddleston-Jeevas

You were Loki'd!


	2. Capitulo 1

Bien! Si siguen leyendo es porque les gusto, y eso me llena de felicidad! Algo que olvide en el prologo fue esto, ejejem...

Disclaimer: X Men: Evolution y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel Entertainment, no los uso con fines lucrativos ni para mi beneficio economico, yo solo lo uso para divertir a los espectadores y por supuesto, a mi. Lucy y Sebastian si me pertenecen, ademas de cualquier otro personaje irreconocible.

Bien, espero que nadie me demande. Sin mas nada que decir, el capitulo 1, pues el anterior fue el prologo, no?

Capitulo 1: Demonio peludo

̶ Ok, calmate, ya está. Está herido, necesita ayuda, es de los buenos ̶ me dije a mi misma, intentando calmarme. Tomé al elfo peludo por debajo de sus brazos y con un suave movimiento coloqué su brazo en mi hombro, lo tomé con mi otra mano y con la libre tomé su cintura. Bien, no era tan pesado.

Técnicamente, lo arrastré hasta mi habitación y lo coloqué con extremo cuidado en mi cama, terminé de colocar sus piernas sobre la cama y encendí la luz. Observé su pecho, seguía sangrando, debía sanarle ahora o tendría una hemorragia. Fui velozmente al baño, me lavé las manos, tomé el botiquin de primeros auxilios que mi hermano mantenía en todas partes y lo llevé al pie de la cama, saqué de este gasas, algodón, agua oxigenada y un trapito húmedo, lo coloqué todo en la mesita de noche con cuidado de que no se cayera. Me acerqué una vez más a la criatura azul, aun no me sentía capaz de llamarlo por su nombre.

No encontré ni cierres ni botones en su traje, que maravilla, tendré que cortarlo... No me lo perdonaré nunca... Tomé la tijera del botiquin y fui cortando cuidadosamente el traje desde su cuello hasta el abdomen y finalmente lo abrí, permitiendome ver con claridad su herida... Y sus músculos... Si, me distraje unos segundos para admirar su musculatura. Tomé el trapito húmedo y fui limpiando la sangre con cuidado, lo deseché cuando ya el pecho azul estaba limpio y el trapo totalmente manchado. Aprecié que la herida era una especie de cortada, cuatro, de hecho, lo que dejaba descartado a Logan loco o drogado o lo que sea. Me pareció más obra de Victor Creed fácilmente. Tomé el algodón y le coloqué agua oxigendada, lo coloqué hábil y delicadamente sobre las cortadas para desinfectarlas, las observé de nuevo. Estaban demasiado abiertas para dejarlas así, debía coserlas... Bien, lo que sea para salvar vidas, eso dice mi hermano, el cual no regresa del hospital sino en dos horas. Tengo suerte de que el me de clases a veces de primeros auxilios, y yo de ser buena costurera y bordadora. ¿Crees que es fácil encontrar un peluche de Nightcrawler? Pues no, por eso yo misma tuve que hacerlo. Saqué del botiquin hilo y aguja, desinfecté esta y hábilmente metí el hilo por en ojo de la aguja. Rápida y expertamente comencé a cocer las heridas, cortando el hilo y volviendolo a anudar para pasar a la siguiente cortada hasta que todas estuvieron cerradas.

Tomé el traje y lo deslicé suavemente por sus hombros, retiré los guantes amarillos y el reloj que traía, el cual alegremente era aquel que le permitía ocultar su verdadero aspecto bajo una máscara se cuerpo completo, los coloqué en la mesita, saqué sus brazos del traje con cuidado, le quité las extrañas botas carmesí y las puse al pié de la cama, terminé de retirar el traje, dobandolo y colocandolo con el resto en un pequeño sofá bajo la ventana, vendé su pecho con las gasas, con cuidado al levantarlo y al terminar me dirigí velozmente al cuarto de Sebastian, mi hermano, y saqué una camiseta azul de algodón suave, un sweter de Stitch blanco, unos cómodos pantalones de dormir que nunca usaba, regresé de la misma forma y lo contemplé un instante... En calzoncillos... Soy una pervertida, ya todos lo saben. Me acerqué y comencé a colocarle la camiseta, el sweter, tomé el pantalón y le hice un agujero en la parte trasera con la tijera, se los coloqué con delicadeza, intentando no lastimar la cola, finalmente la saqué por el agujero y terminé de colocarle el pantalón. Solté un suspiro. Levanté cuidadosamente las sabanas y lo cubrí con estas. Yo ya sabía que no dormiría mas, así que me puse unos pantalones de lana marrón y un sweter beige, salí de la habitación con agilidad y sin hacer ruido para que el tierno elfo azul pudiera descansar.

Me dirigí a la cocina, encendí la luz, aun estaba oscuro, observé el reloj de gato que había en la pared, eran las 4:37 de la madrugada, en media hora llegaría Sebastian, así que empezaré a hacer el desayuno, él siempre llega con bastante hambre. Saqué la leche, unos huevos, la harina, un bol y un mezclador. En una media hora tenía una cantidad casi industrial de panqueques con miel y mermelada de frambuesa. Los serví en dos platos y el resto en una bandeja de porcelana. Puse los platos sobre la mesa de madera, los cubiertos, los vasos de vidrio, serví el jugo de piña, su favorito. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la casa, justo en el momento en el que decidí abrirla se escuchó el ronroneo de un motor, ya había llegado. El sonido cesó y en unos segundos Sebastian entró, sonriente como siempre.

̶ ¡Hola, enanita! ¿Como amaneciste? ̶ preguntó amable y entusiastamente, abrazandome con fuerza.

Sebastian era alto, bastante, delgado pero con una buena musculatura, de piel clara, cabello chocolate oscuro siempre despeinado, ojos oliva, entre verde, miel y marrón. Es alegre, animado, bromista, amable y sobreprotector, siempre al pendiente de sus seres queridos. Tiene 27 años y trabaja en el hospital de la ciudad. Por si aún se lo preguntan vivimos en Boston.

̶ Bien, gracias, todo perfecto ̶ mentí con soltura, se me da muy bien el usar palabras para salir de los problemas, y soy una excelente actriz, no me sorprende que me llamen Lady Loki o Lengua de Plata ̶ . Hice tu desayuno favorito, grandulón ̶ dije riendo y me senté en una de las sillas, empezando a comer los panqueques.

̶ ¡Ah! Panqueques y jugo de piña, ¿a que se debe este gran placer, querida Lucy? ̶ preguntó con sorna, uniéndose a mi.

̶ Pues nada, solo quería darte una sorpresa agradable ̶ dije sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa, él soltó una carcajada y tomó una servilleta.

̶ Tienes mermelada en tu cara ̶ rió limpiandome desde la comisura de los labios hasta mi mejilla.

El desayuno continuó tranquilamente entre bromas y risas hasta que quedamos satisfechos.

̶ Ah, te quedó increíble, Lucy, como siempre ̶ musitó, palmeandose el estómago que seguía plano, somos el tipo de persona que traga, traga y traga y sigue flaca como un mondadientes.

̶ Gracias, déjame recojo y limpio, tu ve a dormir, anoche puse a lavar una camiseta azul y tu sweter de Stitch viejo, estaban llenos de barro y pelo de Loki, ya lo regañé por eso ̶ mentí de nuevo, pensando en una rápida excusa para el porque no estuvieran en su lugar, no le iba a venir diciendo "oh, mira, tomé prestada un poco de tu ropa para un tierno elfo azul que se me apareció magicamente anoche" o me terminarían de llevar al psiquiátrico.

̶ Oh, descuida, voy a dormir el resto de la mañana, ¿si? ̶ dijo estirandose, me dió un suave beso en la frente y con una sonrisa cansada se fue a su habitacion, el pobre trabajaba casi 18 horas al día en el hospital, yo estaba de suerte pues acababa de salir a vacaciones de navidad, mediados de noviembre eran ya.

Recogí el resto de las cosas y las limpié con paciencia, los dejé secar en la escurridera, guardé los pocos panqueques que quedaban en la nevera y me dirigí a mi cuarto a ver como seguía el lindo mutante peludo. Al entrar a la habitación Loki me recibió con maullidos molestos, se había enterado de que le eché la culpa de algo, por algo se ganó el nombre, ¿no? Era igualito al original. Le rasqué detrás de las orejas y poco a poco se calló. Se retiró en dirección a la cocina, seguro a comer. Me acerqué a la cama y observé al tierno ser, parece que seguía dormido, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas - si, debajo de ese pelaje, a pesar de que no es tan grueso, pude ver su piel sonrojada, es decir, de un color magenta, mas o menos -, toqué suavemente su frente, esta estaba ardiendo, tenía mucha fiebre. Busqué unas compresas para aplicarselas pero un agarre en mi muñeca me detuvo, voltee y me si cuenta de que los ojos de la peluda criatura estaban entreabiertos, mostrandome un brillante color dorado.

̶ ...Qui...¿Quien e-eres...? ̶ preguntó en un suave quejido, con un marcado acento alemán en su aterciopelada voz.

̶ Shhh, tranquilo. Tienes fiebre, iré a buscar unas compresas para que te mejores, mientras, tu quédate aquí descansando ̶ dije en un murmullo, él asintió ligeramente y soltó un largo suspiró, yo dejé salir una pequeña sonrisa cuando me soltó lentamente y me retiré rápidamente hacia la é un remedio casero que me enseñó mi madre, agua tibia con un poco de agua de lavanda concentrada, siempre baja la fiebre, llevé el pequeño tazón con el agua a la habitación, la coloqué en la mesita de noche, abrí el cajón de la misma y saqué un pañuelo verde con bordados en negro, me senté en la orilla de la cama, tomé el pañuelo, lo doble un poco y lo sumergí en el agua, lo escurrí un poco y retiré los mechones de cabello de su frente con suavidad, coloqué el pañuelo y en cuanto lo hice el pequeño demonio azul suspiró, bajando la tensión de sus músculos, abrió lentamente sus ojos y me observó con cierta confusión.

̶ Tu... ¿Eres un ángel? ̶ preguntó con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos amarillentos, solté una suave carcajada y solté el pañuelo en su frente, pasando delicadamente mi mano por su mejilla, haciendolo soltar un pequeño jadeo.

̶ Tal vez, ¿y tu qué, eres un demonio? ̶ dije con sorna, imitando aquella conversacion en la serie entre Nightcrawler y Jean Gray, fue su turno de reír con suavidad pues sus heridas no le permitian hacerlo con normalidad.

̶ Tal vez... Soy Kurt... ̶ se presentó amablemente, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus puntiagudos colmillos.

̶ Soy Lucifer, pero llamame Lucy ̶ respondí, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, él dió un respingo.

̶ Como... ¿Como el demonio mismo? ̶ preguntó con el seño fruncido, yo asentí con cansancio.

̶ Si, a mi madre no se le ocurrió algo mejor ̶ admití con falsa tristeza, él sonrió ligeramente ̶ . ¿Tienes hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño...? ̶ pregunté en son bromista, él movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

̶ No, descuida. Gracias por tu preocupación, bello ángel ̶ agradeció con sinceridad, yo amplié mi sonrisa.

̶ Por nada. Bien, ahora quisiera que descanses para que luego me cuentes como llegaste aquí, ¿bien, tierno diablillo? ̶ dije con una risita, tomando suavemente su mejilla entre mis dedos durante un segundo, me levanté con la intención de buscar un par de medicinas en el cuarto de mis padres pero la voz del chico me detuvo.

̶ Espera... Y... ¿Y mi reloj? ̶ preguntó, con alerta en su voz, yo voltee con tranquilidad, se había levantado ligeramente, recostado de sus codos, su rostro denotaba preocupación, temor y expectación.

̶ Tuve que quitartelo, lo puse en el sofá con el resto de tu traje. Por cierto... Eh, como decírtelo... Tuve que cortar el traje para poder quitartelo y curarte, pero descuida, yo misma te lo coseré y repararé, soy una buena costurera, yo... ̶ dije nerviosamente, pero él me interrumpió con sus ojos fijos en mí, lo que me provocó un escalifrío, parecía que leía mi alma...

̶ No... ¿No te asusta mi aspecto? ̶ preguntó en un temeroso murmullo, el joven mutante era muy sensible, al parecer, pues sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

̶ No, no me asustas... No todo está en el exterior, lo que cuenta es lo de adentro... ̶ dije suavemente, mientras me acercaba de nuevo a él, me senté nuavemente en la orilla de la cama ̶ . No te tengo miedo, Kurt, descuida ̶ continué con calma, diciendo finalemente su nombre, pase suavemente mi mano por su rostro, retirando delicadamente su cabello de este, le sonreí con entendimiento ̶ . De hecho... Me pareces lindo, incluso tierno, ¿sabes? ̶ dije, acercandome lentamente a su rostro, él también se fue acercando a mi, finalmente esquivé su boca y dejé un beso en la comisura de sus labios ̶ . Ah, ah, pero eso no significa que sea una chica fácil, ¿ok? Si quisieras tener algo conmigo, tienes que ganarte mi corazón como un digno caballero ̶ me regodee al ver su rostro de confusión y hastío, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

̶ Peleas sucio... dijo con un gruñido pero luego sonrió ̶ . Eso me gusta. Está bien, acepto tu reto ̶ dijo socarronamente, yo me levanté con una gran sonrisa.

̶ De acuerdo, pero por ahora descansa, yo vendré en un rato para ver como sigues ̶ dije, empujé suavemente su pecho para hacer que se acostara, tomé el pañuelo de su frente y lo volví a sumergir en el agua, lo escurrí y se lo volví a colocar suavemente, pero antes de que retirara mi mano él la tomó, la llevó hasta sus labios y depósito en ella un delicado beso, sentí la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas ̶ ... Punto para Kurt ̶ admití y ambos reímos, me soltó y me fui con una sonrisa, mas me detuve un instante en el quicio de la puerta al escucharle.

̶ Tu con solo entrar por la puerta ganaste unos cinco...

* * *

Bien, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, intentare subirlos con regularidad, tal vez cada lunes, si no, cada que pueda, pues con la escuela y los clubes acercandose... Que miedito, no? Bien, si llegaron hasta aqui, gracias, muchas gracias, lo aprecio mucho, si tienes algo que decirme, algun error o sugerencia, preciona el encantador botoncito amarillo de abajo y dejame un review!↓

Att: Sarah Hiddleston-Jeevas

You were Loki'd!

_↓Pinchale, pinchaleee...↓_


End file.
